A Marriage to be Broken
by milika
Summary: Chap 4 is up! Things start happening. Please Read & Review. A story about Kenshin and Kaoru getting a divorce, Sano and Megumi meeting after a long time. And Aoshi and Misao's love for each other. Better summary inside. PLease REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Marriage To Be Broken Rating: R Author: Milika E-mail: mitstinahotmail.com Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru had been married happily for a year until after a certain event that forced their separation. They had been living separately for 2 yrs. Kenshin, as a really wealthy man, lived in the glamorous city of Paris while Kaoru, being a simple girl, continued to live in Tokyo. Kenshin, even when he still longs for Kaoru, had decided to finally put their 'marriage' to an end by filing a divorce. At the same time, he also helps his best friend / lawyer, Sanosuke, get back his true love. Notes: Please!!!!!!!!! Be considerate in reading my story!!! It's like my first fanfic ever!!! Please Review!!! This is an Alternate Universe fic and it is set in Tokyo. Kenshin is currently 30 and Kaoru, 28. (Sorry! I like it to be that way and I hate age gaps) So that means that they were married when they were 27 and 25 years old.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter One: We All Have Our Own Past to Face  
  
Kaoru Kamiya Himura opened the door. She saw her best friend Misao Makimachi and Aoshi Shinomori ( Misao's boyfriend ). She let them in and offered them food. Hmmm... 8:00pm... What a great time to have a meeting!  
  
Kaoru owes Misao big time. Without her, she will need to hire an expensive lawyer for this. But with Aoshi, it's totally free.  
  
"Thank You so much for coming" Kaoru said with a courteous bow.  
  
"Sure. Anytime you need help" Misao cheerfully replied. "Aoshi wants to know the details of the matter."  
  
"Do you mind?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"No, if this will hasten the process, I'll do it."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Misao asked.  
  
"We are to meet them in a Five-star Hotel tomorrow at 3 pm"  
  
"You see, Aoshi, that guy is filthy rich." Misao butt in with a grin.  
  
"Misao....." Aoshi looked at Misao.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Ok." Kaoru continued, "After we were married, we lived together in Paris for a year until after a certain event that I intend to keep private."  
  
"I understand." Aoshi said.  
  
"We've been separated for 2 years now. He continued to live in Paris while I returned here."  
  
"I'll go get Popcorn, ok!!!" Misao was really sad to see Kaoru like this. She doesn't want Kaoru to hurt so much. She knew that Kaoru still had some feelings for the man but Misao doesn't know how she can help. If she only knew this Kenshin guy....  
  
"I received a phone call a week ago from his lawyer, Sanosuke Sagara. He told me that Kenshin is willing to give me 30% of his possessions." Kaoru continued.  
  
"You mean... you only talked to this Sanosuke Sagara lawyer and not to Kenshin himself?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?"  
  
" Yeah. I know him alright! He was my classmate at law school - a very intelligent guy. Greedy for money. He lets his emotions affect his opinion so much so he's a little exagerated. Anyway, let's go back to Kenshin."  
  
" I told him that I'm not going to accept anything from him. I just wanna get this over with."  
  
"I'll make sure of that, Kaoru. Trust us."  
  
"I do."  
  
After a few more conversations, Aoshi left and Misao was fast asleep. Tonight was gonna be the hardest night to get through. Tomorrow, she will have to meet Kenshin again. It was already 10:00pm. She was wondering what he was doing.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Meanwhile............ Kenshin Himura and his best friend and lawyer Sanosuke Sagara had decided to spend the rest of the night (after discussing some matters about Kenshin's divorce) at a nearby bar. Since both men were good looking guys, girls from the place were busily darting their direction, painfully oblivious to their subjects.  
  
============================================================================ ====== Sorry....... I know it's short but I'll post again soon......  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. We All Have A Past to Face

Thanks for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. As for the 'mysterious' event that forced their separation, i haven't thought of it but it should appear by chapter 4. Well, actually, this chapter should be included in chapter one but i got tired of typing so..... i decided to make this chapter two. Hope you read this and of course....... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review......... I beg of you. I'm losing the inspiration to write because i have no reviews.  
  
And by the way, I know that Sano is really a complete idiot but i decided to make him a lawyer anyway.  
  
Summary: kenshin and Kaoru had been happily married happily for a year until after a certain event that forced their separation. They had been living separately for two years. Kenshin, as a really wealthy man, lived in the glamorous city of Paris while Kaoru, being a simple girl, continued to live in Tokyo, Now Kenshin, even when he still longs for Kaoru, had decided to file their divorce as he helps his best friend / lawyer, Sano, get back his true love.  
  
..... character is thinking "......" character is talking, speaking whatever  
  
Here goes.......... Chapter Two: We All Have a Past to Face 2  
  
Kenshin and his best friend / lawyer Sanosuke Sagara had decided to spend the rest of the night ( after discussing some matters about Kenshin's divorce ) at a nearby bar. Since both men were good-looking guys, girls from all over the place had been flocking around them. (Guys, admit it, Sanosuke is kinda handsome too... he may be an idiot, but he's kinda handsome, ne?) Well let's just say that about 75% of these girls were drooling and mooning over Kenshin and the 25% to Sano (Perhaps these girls were thinking that since there are too many girls near the red-headed man, they just better go for his rooster-head companion)  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Kaoru Maybe she's blonde he thought and a gold-digger..... well, let's just find out tomorrow and he continues flirting with the girls.  
  
While Sanosuke was flirtinhg with every girl who gets within his reach, he noticed that even though the girls out there with Kenshin are a lot more beautiful and had almost thrown themselves naked before Kenshin - he ( Kenshin ) wouldn't just look at them with lust or desire or even flirt with them just like what Sano's doing. For God's sake, he's getting divorced tomorrow, he should start to enjoy being single again! How Sano wioshed that Kenshin would let himself have a good time and for just once just stop thinking of his divorce with his wife (well, soon to be ex-wife), kaoru. He just doesn't know if his friend is excited, nervous or anxious to meet his soon to be ex-wife tomorrow. Sano has not yet met the mysterious Kaoru and he doesn't know why she has such a hold on Kenshin that even when they're separated, she's still in his mind.  
  
Kenshin just can't take his mind off Kaoru. He feels so worried about tomorrow's meeting with her.  
  
Finally, after two long years, I'm gonna see her beautiful angelic face again. Only I hope not in these circumstances. I just need to find a way to be at peace with her and make this marriage work - but it's hard after that event. Well, hopefully she doesn't have a boyfriend or else ..... hey, what am i thinking, she has every right to have a boyfriend not after what i did to her. Stop the jealousy thingy Kenshin! You have no hope. Kenshin thought.  
  
Now, while Kenshin was thinking, a raven-haired girl just went near him and started to kiss his neck thoroughly - Now this action brought Kenshin back to reality and left his fantasies about Kaoru - that she was this girl beside him kissing him - but no Kenshin thought Kaoru is a lot better at kissing me than this girl right here...... what if Kaoru's out there doing something like this to another person!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't stand the thought  
  
At this time, everybody at that part of the barr was looking towards them - even Sano who was really ( I mean really ) drunk right now.  
  
Oh NO! This is trouble! If this girl gets to his nerves she'll end up in the hospital Sano thought  
  
But something just held him back - Kenshin just isn't the kind to beat a girl.  
  
This girl should be thankful that even though Kenshin's hot he still tries to be as polite as he can to these kind of women - speaking of tyhis woman, she looks familiar - if only she will just turn around for a while and let me see her face  
  
Just then, the girl turned around and a sudden realization dawned on Sanosuke - he met the eyes of a past - a part of a past full of happiness yet ended up in sorrow - a past he did not want to remember. Only one name echoed through his mind - the name of this girl who is currently wrapped up in a stunned Kenshin - and only one name came out of his lips:  
  
"Takani...... Takani Megumi" (1st name - Megumi, last name: Takani)  
  
Because of the shock he just felt - combined with the dizziness he felt or the drunkeness rather - he just passed out - right then and there.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin arrived back to reality again and he slowly yet disgustingly removed the woman around him.  
  
"Hey girl, I don't wanna be rude, but I really don't have time for this. What's your name?"  
  
"Takani, Megumi Sir." The girl was frightened at the voice of this stranger - full of sorrow, disgust for her and pity. " I'm sorry for what I did sir. It's just that... you were someone I knew... Sorry... Really.... I am."  
  
And with that the girl left Kenshin and strode out of the bar.  
  
Wierd Kenshin thought. His eyes went all over the place. This place isn't doing me any good. Better find Sano and get out of here. I have a very important 'meeting' tomorrow."  
  
He saw Sano unconscious right where he left him. He tried to wake him up...  
  
"Hey! Rooster-head!! Wake up!! Come on, we have to go" - no movement from Sano.  
  
"Atty. Sanosuke Sagara, I am pleased to inform you that you have another case to handle and the client is willing to offer $100,000 per day. Now, if you would just like to meet him, kindly follow Mr. Kenshin Himura here into his home so you can be less trouble to him and so you can rest!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin screamed at Sano's ears. The moment Sano heard the hundred thousand dollars, he became instantly awake and he stood up as if nothing happened.  
  
"Come on Kenshin! Let's go! We would not like to keep that wealthy client waiting!" They got to their car and on the way, there was a huge silence.  
  
Kenshin just rolled his eyes. Money was really Sano's weakness. His is just glad that he has a friend like Sano. Well, Sano's kinsa like an intelligent idiot nad he just needs someone who will help him. And Kenshin's glad to help. Both Kenshin and Sano had a past that involves women. Kenshin was kinda sorry for SAno because Sano had mentioned that the reason they broke off was because of money.  
  
He dared not go deeper into the issue because he doesn't want Sano knowing the private details of his relationship with Kaoru. They were really friends - they respect each other's privacy and secrecy. Though it's a little unfair to Kenshin since Sano is his lawyer and he needs to tell him facts... etc. But he trusts Sano anyway.  
  
Sano recovered from his shock of seeing Megumi again. He tries to forget that it was his greed for money at that time that caused their separation. He needed to see Megumi again. Explain everything and once he sees her again, he would not let her go. Sano somehow felt the urge to tell kenshin the very details of his past with Megumi but he just can't . It's not that he doesn't trust Kenshin - he knows he can help. The problem is that he's too ashamed of himself. But Kenshin can understand. He'll tell him. But not now. All he needs to know now is that he saw her again. The rest needs to be told at a better time. He doesn't want to burden Kenshin with his problen since the guy has a problen too. And they'll help each other through it.  
  
Kenshin broke the silence.  
  
"Sano, there is really no client"  
  
"I know, thanks for waking me up." came the reply.  
  
Silence again. This time, Sano was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"Kenshin, do you remember what I told you about my love life before and how greed ruined me."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I saw her again"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw her again - my ex-fiance. She was at the bar tonight."  
  
"Did you talk to her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just noticed her when she kissed you. And I didn't have the guts to stop her. She was too busy kissing you."  
  
Kenshin's mouth opened in shock. "You mean she's..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Names Megumi Takani, ne?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Still love her?"  
  
"More than anything"  
  
"Go get her!!!"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why? Don't you get it? She just kissed me cause she knows I was with you and she was trying to get your attention. Now, why can't you?"  
  
"I don't know her number, where she lives... etc."  
  
"I can help you with that." Kenshin handed Sano a calling card with Megumi's info on it.  
  
"How come you have this?"  
  
"I think she dropped it when she was kissing me. I saw it on the floor and picked it up."  
  
"Kenshin. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Die a bachelor"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Welcome. I'll help you with her."  
  
"Sure, but can we rest and leave this for tomorrow? I'm too tired"  
  
"Exactly what I had in mind."  
  
When they reached the hotel, they went to their own rooms and rested.  
  
======================  
  
It was past midnight when Megumi arrived at her apartment. She called out to her friend Tae. She was 150% sure that she's still awake.  
  
"Tae!! I'm home"  
  
"Okairi"  
  
"I have shocking news for you." They sat down on the sofa and Tae got popcorn - this is going to be long.  
  
"I saw Sanosuke again"  
  
"Stop shitting me!"  
  
"At a bar. He was with someone."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I went to his companion and kissed him hard to get Sano to notice me."  
  
"....."  
  
"He didn't notice me at first cause he was too busy flirting with 3 girls."  
  
"Womanizing agian? For money still?... That Mother Fucker!!!!!!"  
  
"I don't think so. So much has changed. He's now rich on his own - he's a lawyer."  
  
"oh"  
  
"He noticed me in the end and our eyes me. He passed out."  
  
"What a loser! HOw can you still love him after what he did?"  
  
"I don't know! I can't see him again!"  
  
"Go to sleep and rest. It will help."  
  
Megumi went to sleep with Sano in her mind. She's frustrated after seeing him at a bar flirting with girls. But she still loves him.  
  
============================  
  
It was 2:00 am = Sanosuke can't sleep. He kept gazing at Megumi's number and tried to call her several times....... he just can't do it.  
  
=Megumi was staring at the ceiling crying - she can never see Sano again  
  
= Misao was peacefully sleeping with her teddy bear having dreams of Aoshi  
  
=Aoshi can't sleep - he was thinking of Kenshin and Kaoru. How could Kenshin leave Kaoru? He felt pity for the couple. If ever he and Misao gets married, this will never happen to them. He loves Misao so much. He fell asleep with Misao on his mind.  
  
=Kaoru was crying. she just wants to get this over with.  
  
=Kenshin was thinking of Kaoru. HOw could he leave such an angel? He wanted her. He loved her. STill loves her. And he would see her agian tomorrow. He can't wait.  
  
=Tae doesn't have anything to do with this so she just slept feeling pity for Megumi.  
  
============================  
  
A/N: Ok guys!!!!!! I know this is lame!!!!!!!! But I wanna know your opinion anyway. I'm still a beginner in writing fics so please be considerate. HOping for your reviews. I know that this chapter was kinda focused on Sano and Megumi but the next chapter will be focused on Ken and Kao ( their meeting ). Forgive me ......... thanks......... i'lll be waiting for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! or e-mail me.. desperately needing comments and remarks.  
  
milika 


	3. The Action Begins

Hey Guys!! Sorry I took long to update!!!! I just took time to enjoy my summer vacation!! You know......... watching movies, eating all day...etc. Well anyway..... what do you people care about how i spend my summer vacation anyway? You people don't even read the author's notes before the chapters!!! Well anyway....... here's chapter three and i hope you enjoy it.  
  
By the way, thanks to indigo.... I was able to check my settings regarding anonymous reviews!!! Thanks! Sorry about that though. I don't know if anyone who isn't registered reviewed my past chapters but i'd really like to know now. So please just review and review!  
  
A Marriage to be Broken Chapter Three: The Action Begins  
  
It was 10 am and Sanosuke had not had a good night's sleep. Why else? Of course..... he's thinking of his ex fiance Megumi. He still remembers every event that happened to them. From the moment they met each other to the moment they broke up. Seeing her face again made him remember everything he tried to forget. Remebering these events made him forget that he has a case to handle concerning Kenshin and Kaoru's divorce. All he could think about was Megumi...... he didn't know how he feels about being given the chance to be able to arrange a meeting for them. He feels horrible.... remembering how he acted as her fiance - how he was so selfish back then. Yet, he feels so happy.... so happy he could see her beautiful face again.  
  
Damn! Seeing her again just made my life a lot more complicated than it was! I need to straighten this out and get this over with once and for all. This is my chance and i'm not gonna waste it. Come on you roosterhead!! Call her! ==============  
  
Megumi, pretty much like our beloved Sanosuke (admit it... you also love Sano), didn't get much sleep either. She couldn't forget Sanosuke! She just couldn't! Why did she need to see him again? Why now when her life is so much better without him - when her life is GONNA BE so much better when she is already engaged to a fine, handsome, talented and dignified man ( not to mention rich ) like Hiko Sejirou. This is how her life should be. This is what she deserved. Not a gangster like Sanosuke.  
  
Yeah! Just think about that.... You're already engaged!!! To a man who loves you! - a man who is willing to give up anything for you! Just forget about that roosterhead! He doesn't deserve you! After all he did to you! This is what Megumi's head says.  
  
But this is what her heart says... But I love him! Even though he did all those things to me! I'm just gonna marry Hiko to be able to please my parents - not for love! I just can't let that happen! If only I could see Sano again!  
  
After a moment, the battle between her heart and mind was erupted by the timely ringing of the telephone.  
  
Dammit! I nearly convinced the heart not to think of that roosterhead! her mind screamed in frustration.  
  
I love you Sano!!!!!!! her heart shouted  
  
Megumi picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
All of a sudden, Sano didn't know what to say! It's her!!!!!!!!Don't panic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Uhm... Hello? Is there a Takani Megumi who lives there?"  
  
Megumi froze. She knew that voice..... "Yes. This is her. May I help you sir."  
  
"Uh.... Meg? This is Sano. Do you still remember me?" Sano was amazed to hear his voice sound so calm. "I saw you at a bar last night."  
  
"Of course I remember you. HOw could I not!" You just got under my skin and ruined my life She added mentally "I saw you too" she chuckled.  
  
Both of them really did not expect this. They both expected shouting and yelling and sarcasm but none of that occured. Just straight, normal, friendly talk. There they were talking about how their lives went after they separated.  
  
"So... it was nice talking to you again like this. After a long time." Sano stated.  
  
"Yeah. I missed our talks like this. You know that before we broke up all our talks had been so serious."  
  
"uh...Meg? I wonder if we could talk some more. YOu know, go out and see each other. If you don't mind." Please say yes  
  
Ok. Megumi..... I'm telling you. Don't go. Otherwise you'll fall again for this guy. For God's sake you're engaged!!! Megumi's mind roared. "Sure I'd love to." Megumi replied. What did I just say?  
  
Thank God! "Great. Where and when would you like to go?"  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow morning. 8 am at the plaza."  
  
"Ok. Got it. See you there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"uh... Meg? Sorry for the things I did to you before. I really didn't mean to-"  
  
"Please Sano...... don't remind me. I might just change my mind. Besides. I wanna forget about that." beginning to get tensed.  
  
She hung up.  
  
By that time........ Sano was thinking.....Thank goodness that went well. I'm not gonna ruin this chance. Gotta prepare for the divorce  
  
But..... Megumi was feeling... What did you just do? Are you gonna just let him take advantage of you like that again. I know that this will turn out just like it did 3 years ago. YOU FOOL!  
  
Somehow I just feel sorry for this two.  
  
====================================  
  
Kenshin was at his room feeling really nervous about this whole meeting. He has no idea how to act or what to do !!! Then all of a sudden Sano bursted in panting.  
  
"Hey Kenshin!! I have great news!!" Sano said cheerfully.  
  
"What?! About Megumi?" Kenshin asked excitedly. Knowing that he's best friend's happy is gonna be the best day that could happen today.  
  
"I called her and we talked and talked like infatuated teens and i asked her to go out with me and she said yes!" Sano said in a hurry. " We're going out tomorrow."  
  
"Good for you"  
  
"Yeah! well let's go and solve your problem! Dude!"  
  
"Whatever' and with that, Kenshin stood up and followed Sano all the way to their car. A few minutes from now....... he would meet her again. He would meet his Kaoru.  
  
==============================  
  
Meanwhile, in another hotel room in Tokyo, Kaoru is pacing around the room and Misao is beginning to get so irritated.  
  
"Will you stop doing that Kaoru? It's also making me nervous!!" Misao screamed.  
  
"Of course you can say that!! Because you're not in my situation. It's so easy for you to be cool and comfort me, but it's so hard for me!!!!!! I don't know what I will do or say later!!"  
  
"I understand the situation you're in Kaoru! And all I know that doing that isn't gonna help one bit so just stop and fix yourself!!!!!!" came the reply to Kaoru's reasoning.  
  
"Fine. I'm just gonna meet THE Kenshin Himura...... my soon to be ex- husband anyway."  
  
"By the way, Kaoru....... I don't wanna worsen your mood or anything but..... Enishi just called asking me all this questions about you.... You know... like he usually does. Things like 'where is she? when is she coming back? tell her that i'll always be here to help her anytime!" Misao just blurted out.  
  
"Ow....... I just don't have time for that creep today! What did you tell him anyway?"  
  
"Just the usual...... 'you know Kaoru really likes you but she really doesn't have time now. i'll ask her to call you back' thing."  
  
"You said THAT?!"  
  
"Yeah..... I think that almost everybody knows that Enishi really fancies you a lot and that he stalks you.... and I don't wanna break his heart by saying ...'Hey Enishi! You know.. Kaoru doesn't wanna talk to you and if i were you i'd stop stalking her because she's undergoing emotional turmoil coz she needs to divorce her husband ok? so back off and leave her alone!'" after a few seconds of breathing she continued.. "You wouldn't want me to say that do you? So that's just what I said. Besides........" Misao grinned. "We could use him in the future for other services."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing.... You'll see. I encountered a lot of those kinda things while watching TV."  
  
"Whatever." ===============================  
  
Tae, coming home from shopping was surprised by the sound of her name screamed.  
  
"TAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa! Megumi! What's up with you?"  
  
"Sano and I are going out tomorrow morning!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tae dropped whatever she's holding and stood still with her mouth open.  
  
"It's true!!! I'm so excited!" Megumi screamed.  
  
"I don't know about this - I mean... If i'll be happy for you or not. But I don't wanna remind you for the thousandth time about that guy so ........ whatever happens, I'll support you and be here." With that Tae opened up her arms and hugged Megumi.  
  
"Thank God I don't have to endure a long sermon." Megumi giggled.  
  
================================  
  
That's all for now!! What do you think? I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. I'll be waiting for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please...................... and thanks for those who reviewed. Glad you liked it! That's why I'm continuing it!  
  
milika 


	4. Chapter Four

Ok guys!!!!!! I know some of you are really shocked/disappointed that Hiko is engaged to Megumi. Come on guys! This is an Alternate Universe fic so anything can happen ok? It's just that Hiko is always old.. the advising guy and so on.... so I wanna make him something different. Actually ..... I'll try to put in all the controversial characters from Rurouni Kenshin in this fic so prepare for the worse!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At last we're going to the main event in this fic!!!!!!!!!! The divorce meeting! So just read on and read on........ the next chapter after this will be a flashback of the 'event' that forced their separation. So please be patient with me and continue reading this fic and review!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: A Promise Broken  
  
"I love you, Kaoru. I promise you. I always have and I always will. And I'll never stop showing you how much I love you. Don't you dare forget that."  
  
Whoa...... Kenshin immediately stopped himself from reminiscing his past with Kaoru.. Where did that come from? I need to stop myself from thinking about this and focus on the divorce. If I continue I may lose control of my actions and just kneel down and beg her to come back  
  
He knew that He had promised Kaoru a lot of things. But by what happened, all of these promises were broken. It's just hard to let go of the past that easily. He just can't forget every moment he spent with Kaoru. He doesn't want to forget. He wants to cherish them forever.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke had been waiting for Kaoru and her lawyer to arrive for about 30 minutes now.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!!! Is Kaoru always this late? I mean, does she always keep people waiting?"  
  
"No..... And would you look at your watch roosterhead! We arrived here an hour early on the decided time ok?"  
  
"Is that so? Sorry."  
  
=======================  
  
15 minutes later......  
  
=======================  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke stood up as the door of the hotel room opened. Their hearts are beating fast as they waited for the person on the other side to get in.  
  
At last..... I get to see the mysterious Kaoru that Kenshin fell in love with. She must be really beautiful. Sano anticipated.  
  
Kaoru.Kaoru.Kaoru.Kaoru.Kaoru.Kaoru.Kaoru.Kaoru.Kaoru That's all Kenshin thought about at the moment.  
  
Then all of a sudden........ a woman who looked like a girl... with a bag of potato chips on her hand showed up and shouted.  
  
"Hey guys!!!!!! I am the beautiful Misao Makimachi...... Kaoru's bestest friend!!!!! Nice to meet you too!!!!!!!! Wazzup wazzup???!!"  
  
Whoopsie!!!!! Almost thought that was Kaoru... =sighs= Sanosuke thought.  
  
Damn you Misao.......... Where is Kaoru Kenshin did not dare to voice out his thoughts.  
  
By that time two other people got inside the room. Sanosuke noticed that it was a really beautiful woman with a very familiar man holding with his arm around her waist.  
  
Man...... that must be Kaoru........ and the guy....... who is this guy...... oh my God!!! Aoshi Shinomori!!!!!! Sanosuke's mind is in total chaos now.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes travelled the length of Kaoru's form. This girl was beautiful. Really beautiful... really, really beautiful... really, really, stunningly beautiful. She was definitely not what he is expecting. He was expecting someone blond - but Kaoru had the most beautiful long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Perfect. Why did Kenshin let go of this girl anyway? .... Most of all... what is Aoshi's arm doing around Kaoru's waist? Uh-oh......... what could Kenshin be thinking?  
  
Kenshin's eyes also went over Kaoru. He liked what he saw. From her face down to her neck...... to her shoulders..... to her voluptous breasts...... to her flat stomach.... man, she was hot!!! .....down to her slim waist ... to her hips... thighs....knees... ankles and feet. She had grown so much more beautiful through the years he had not seen her. He was still not satisfied. He needed to memorize her curves. His eyes went back up...up....up....up...up... until he saw a foreign hand around her waist. Who dared to touch HIS KAORU! Hmmmm...... it must be her lawyer. Damn the man!!!!!!  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kenshin addressed the man.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori. Ms. Kamiya's lawyer." came the reply.  
  
Kaoru didn't like the tension that went around the room. Most of all, she didn't like the way Kenshin's eyes went over her and most of all the grin that spread across his face while doing so. She knew that Aoshi can notice this too. And they also both knew when the grin left his face and he clenched his hands on his side when he must have noticed Aoshi's hand on her waist.  
  
Kaoru is really thankful for Aoshi at this moment. God knows she needed the support at this time. She knows that Misao wouldn't be angry because she knows this too. Thank God for her friends. Unconcsiously, she put her head on Aoshi's shoulder with a smile on her face just to show her thankfulness. She also smiled at Misao. This action only caused Kenshin's jealousy to spread.  
  
Of course, our lovely Misao was just looking at them and munching at her potato chips like watching a movie.  
  
Thanks to Sanosuke, the silence was bothered.  
  
"Nice meeting you Ms. Kaoru let's go on with the meeting shall we?"  
  
"Of course. Thank You."  
  
"As I told you on the phone, Mr. Himura is willing to give you up to 50% of his -- "  
  
"I thought we already told you Mr. Sagara that Ms. Kamiya doesn't want anything from Mr. Himura."  
  
All of a sudden, Kenshin interrupted:  
  
"If you excuse us, MRS. HIMURA and I would like to talk in private."  
  
And with that, Kenshin dragged Kaoru out of Aoshi's arms and into a room by their left.  
  
This left the rest of them staring at them in surprise.  
  
============================ Not a major cliffhanger here. Anyway. Just wait for my next update.... Ok fine!!! I'll continue this now! ============================  
  
"Let me go!!!!" Kaoru hissed.  
  
"Sit down!!" Kenshin demanded.  
  
She struggled as hard as she could. She didn't know how but after about a few moments, she ended up sitting on a couch with Kenshin sitting across her.  
  
Kenshin offered Kaoru a lemonade and he got a champagne for himself.  
  
They just looked at each other like that for a long time until Kenshin couldn't help himself and asked Kaoru the question he had been wanting to ask ever since he saw that man's arm around her.  
  
"Are you sleeping with that man?" he demanded.  
  
Kaoru was surprised with the question but didn't show anything. Instead she leaned over the table, crossed her legs and smiled seductively at him. Doing this just allowed Kenshin a generous view of her cleavage. She looked like a goddess if you asked Kenshin. He already felt aroused.  
  
"What do you think?" she replied huskily.  
  
She had been waiting for Kenshin's reply but instead she found herself in between Kenshin and the wall, pinned.  
  
Kenshin looked at her intensely with passion and lust and at the same time anger. She even felt them as he kissed her violently - not from love or passion - but as punishment of some sort. After the kiss ended, Kenshin demanded:  
  
"Tell me, are you really sleeping with that guy?!!!!!" he said those words over and over again but stopped when Kaoru pushed her face into his shoulder and sobbed.  
  
"Kaoru, are you all right? I'm so sorry." Kenshin's voice was full of concern. He felt relieved when Kaoru shook her head in response to his earlier question.  
  
"No, I'm not sleeping with that guy..." she sobbed.  
  
After Kaoru recovered, her features were darkened with anger and insult.  
  
"What do you think of me?" she shouted "Do you think I'm immoral like you?!!" she shouted. And with that she took away the wedding ring on her left hand and threw it at his face. That left Kenshin surprised and she immediately headed for the door.  
  
She was stopped by a hand gripping her left wrist. She turned around and saw Kenshin's face full of anger as he shouted:  
  
"PUT MY DAMN RING BACK ON YOUR FINGER!"  
  
It's a good thing the people on the other side of the wall couldn't hear them.  
  
"Let's just go back to our lawyers - we're wasting time. I just wanna get this over with." Kaoru said calmly. ======================================  
  
They went back to their lawyers and all of them decided to continue this tomorrow afternoon.  
  
=======================================  
  
That night.........  
  
=Sano was determined to have Megumi back despite the circumstances. He was also shcoked to know that this Kaoru was really not gonna take anything from Kenshin. But he still thinks that's an act in order to get more than 50%.  
  
=Megumi was thinking about Sano and Hiko  
  
=Kaoru was thinking of Kenshin's last words....... "PUT MY DAMN RING BACK ON YOUR FINGER!"  
  
=Aoshi was exhausted with all that happened today  
  
=Misao is spending most of the time in the bathroom because she ate too much  
  
=Kenshin is recalling every minute he spent with Kaoru on that room. Unexpectedly, his thoughts went back to the very fateful day that Kaoru left him...................... =======================================  
  
Ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's it for now. I know the way I wrote this chapter sucks but I still hope you really like this chapter and I need some reviews in order to decide whether I will continue this. please......................  
  
milika 


End file.
